


Invisible

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [5]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always hiding in the background, never noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

Always hiding in the background, never noticed. Protected by glass and wood and steel in her office, no longer free to actively work on missions.

Sure, she had put in a letter to be promoted after Mairot was found to be a traitor, but Rachel was beginning to regret it. She never knew that being a mission coordinator could be so…boring.

Was it the fact that she was stuck behind a desk so boring? Or was it because she no longer worked with a brown-haired, blue eyed, adrenaline-addicted nineteen year old agent?

She had to admit it; most agent in N-Tek managed to find themselves in a life-or-death situation at some point, but Max seemed to make it a habit. Regardless of where he was, or who he was up against, his missions nearly always involved something exploding and the now-obligatory race for their lives.

Truth be told, she missed it. She kept a close eye on any missions Max went on, acting like a second Jefferson Smith to any injuries he sustained or anything like the _Joshua_ incident.

What exactly was she to him? A friend, a work colleague, his boss? Certainly not anything she hoped he saw her as. Just his boss, sitting around in a too-small office, reading his mission reports and trying to imagine herself in those situations with him. She felt every injury he sustained, winced every time he came close to death.

He never did though; he always found some way to survive, to carry on joking, laughing with his friends.

While she stayed in her office, invisible to him.


End file.
